Iona Urazoe (real)
For other uses, see Iona Urazoe. Iona Urazoe is the former Selector of Yuki (then known as LRIG) and the original Iona. Appearance Iona has long, shoulder-length, straight black hair and is of average height. She has fair skin and brown eyes and is quite attractive, managing to steal the spotlight from Akira Aoi, who is by many standards attractive herself. She usually dresses in a smart attire, but wears various clothing due to her occupation as a model. Personality Due to being born in a prestigious family, she is very well-mannered. However, at the same time, she suffers from the pressures put upon her by her family and as such wished to stop being "Iona Urazoe". Background Not much is known about her past other than that she was born to the wealthy Urazoe family. She has lived much of her life trying to meet her family's high expectations of her, much to her chagrin. She eventually becomes a Selector after meeting Lrig; and together they win many battles until she became an Eternal Girl herself. She then meets Mayu in the White Room, who tells her of her situation. Since Iona was indifferent to her situation, Mayu ended up getting angry with her; as she wanted to see her react negatively, Mayu then screams at her and forces Iona out into the world as a LRIG. Mayu also further punishes Iona by making her a LRIG to weak WIXOSS players. After these events, it is unknown what happened to Iona. However, what is known is that she came under the possession of two Selectors. While she had intially tried to avoid coercing them into Selector Battles, her Selectors eventually battled anyways and lost and had their wishes reversed. What her situation was after this time is unknown. Chronology Selector spread WIXOSS After Urith invoked the Eternal Girl oath with Tama, she became a LRIG once more. Tama, who was supposed to take over Iona's body, refused to take it and was instead sent to the White Room. As a result, Iona, who was still a LRIG, was sent back to her body in a hazy state. She went out of the building in a disoriented state and was spotted by Hanayo and Kazuki Kurebayashi. Hanayo later brought Iona to a playground and sent Hitoe and Rūko a text message about Iona's whereabouts. After Hitoe and Rūko arrive at the park and meet Iona, Iona becomes aware of her former LRIG's existence. After explaining that she used to be Iona's/Lrig's former Selector, Iona explains to the group about her past and her bad history with Mayu. After finishing her story, Rūko and Hitoe then escort Iona to a nearby train station where she says her goodbyes to the group. Right before she leaves though, she notes how much Lrig has changed since they had met and both thanks her and apologizes to her. She then appears in the final episode, riding in her family's limousine reading a magazine with both her and Akira Aoi on the cover. Lostorage incited WIXOSS In Episode 12, Iona's image is seen on a lipstick advertisment poster at the station where Suzuko Homura is meeting her father at. Relationships Lrig She is one of Lrig's many selectors. Unlike most selectors and LRIGs, they didn't talk much and weren't close. They did however fought together and eventually she became an Eternal Girl. Lrig later took over her body and her occupation. She seems glad that Lrig changed for the better under Rūko Kominato's care. Mayu Mayu treated Iona like how she treats other selectors who are sent to the White Room to become LRIGs. However, when Iona showed that she was indifferent to her situation and didn't care what would happen, Mayu became angry that she forced Iona out of the White Room and assigned her to weak Selectors. Iona speculates that Mayu dislikes her as well. Akira Aoi Despite appearing together in magazines, Akira detests Iona a lot for stealing the spotlight away from her. Iona is the reason as to why she became a Selector, as she wished to scar her face. In season 2, after experiencing facial disfigurement, her hatred towards Iona worsens so much that anyone mentioning her name is enough to provoke her to physically assault a fan. Whether Iona is aware of Akira's jealousy towards her or not is unknown. Trivia * Along with Kiyoi Mizushima, Iona is one of the known Selectors that Mayu has met that actually acted calmly when first sent to the White Room, unlike most Selectors. This was because Iona's wish was to not be Iona Urazoe anymore. Their similarity was that both girls didn't care about the Selector system. The difference between the two however was that Kiyoi Mizushima eventually acted the way Mayu wanted, which entertained her, whereas Iona didn't change her initial attitude towards the Selector system, and rather than being entertained, Mayu was provoked instead. * She is one of two known Selectors in the series whose body has been used by two different LRIGs, the other being the original Kou Satomi. ** In Iona's case, both LRIGs were at one point Urith-type LRIGs. ** Like Kou, it is a different LRIG that inhabits their bodies per season and by the end of the first one, it is replaced by the LRIG of the LRIG that initially inhabited their bodies. Gallery Iona's poster.png Navigation Category:Selector Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters